godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Island Adventures
Godzilla Island Adventures Is A Fan Series That Resolves Around Godzilla And His Monster Costars Plot The Show Is About How Godzilla And His Friends Must Team Up With Their Enemies When The Evil Megatron Attacks Monster Island with plans to rule the world Protagonists Godzilla Mothra Angurius Rodan Gamera King Ghidorah Gigan Gigan Showa Megalon Mechagodzilla Mechagodzilla 2 Kiryu Spacegodzilla Destoroyah King Kong Gomora Geronimon Eleking Baltan Zetton Zilla Sandora Red King Golza Gavadon Gojira G90s G2k GFW G68 Minilla Baby Godzilla Little Godzilla Godzilla Junior Kamata-Kun Shinagawa-Kun Shin Godzilla Knifehead Tresspasser Letherback Striker Eureka Gipsy Danger Coyote Tango Tactic Ronnin Romeo Blue Ultraman Ultraman Zoffy Ultraseven Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Leo Ultraman Ace Epsilon Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Jack Ultraman 80 Ultraman Taro Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Gingna Ultraman Victory Battra Bemular Sanda Gayos Twin Tail Doragorios Gorosaurus Vakaishim Alien Metron Ultraman Orb Ashlin Rhianna Lydia Phil Cameron Cooper Mark Kirby Brian Niguel John Jesse Joey David Jeff Sturgess Yuuki Siune Jun Tecchi Talken Nori Shaggy Scooby-Doo Thomas Chuck Minho Brenda Newt Alby Zart Winston Bryon Douglas Cathy Carlson M&M Carlson Mike Chambers Angela Shepherd Steve Huggins Solomon Accius Jamila Andy Kanegon Pigmon Stay Puff Marshmallow Man Stephono Antagonists Megatron Black King Ultraman Belial Alien Mephilas Alien Zarab Grand King Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah Death Ghidorah Cretaceous Ghidorah Sharkface Yapool Ace Killer King Of Mons Cloverfield Alien Temporer Alien Magma Alien Nackle Ragon Telesdon Neronga Velkorn Antlar King Joe Stuart Cherno Alpha Crimson Typhoon Horizon Brave Brawler Yukon C.T Trace Loffy Tack Umtramun Lyna Trebius Ceo Orga Hedorah Gabara Kamacurus Kumonga Titanosaurus Otachi Scunner Mutavore Raiju Slatteren Red Gudon Gaira Aboras Banila Mark Jennings Tim Shepherd Curly Shepherd Ben Gally Gonzalleo Season 1 Battle for Earth When the evil Megatron attacks monster island, Godzilla and his allies are forced to team up with the evil monsters in order to stop the alien robot (Note King Ghidorah and the other evil monsters Try to help Megatron but he refuese their assistance that's why they team up with Godzilla. Season 1 will only be six episodes) Season 2 The Monster Island Chronicles Season 2 will consist of Four different story arcs First Mebius finds an energy sword and he Jack Mothra a talking Calculator named Andy and a walking Raptor Skeleton go on a quest to fulfill a great prophecy. (Based off of the quest arc from Season 4 of Red vs Blue) Then Mothra Chases after Cherno Alpha after the latter ruins the quest from the first arc in order to find out who he's working for and while chasing him Mothra runs into her old friend Another Jaeger named Tatic Ronnin (Based off of the Out of Mind miniseries from Red vs Blue) After that Mothra then finds a cursed corn and if she doesn't get rid of it in 10 days a demon will come to drag her down to the depths of hell (Based off of Drag me to Hell) And finally Godzilla and the other monsters are invited to a dinner party by an unknown host, things only get more threatening when one by one guest are being mysteriously murdered (Based off of the two part Family Guy special And then there were fewer) Season 3 Reconstruction A few months after the events of season 2 the jaegar Gipsy Danger arrives at monster island to get help from Rodan, Mothra, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman, and Ultraseven to help hunt someone down. A mysterious killer known simply as The Meta (Based off of Season 6 of Red Vs Blue) Season 4 Recreation Ultraman Jack has stolen the Epsilon unit with the hopes to bring a dead friend back to life. soon he Zoffy and Seven go out into a desert to help Mebius protect an ancient alien artifact from bandits who want to use it for evil purposes. Meanwhile Gipsy Danger has teamed up with The Meta and the two of them take Ultraman, Leo, and Dyna hostage while looking for Epsilon (Based off of Season 7 of Red vs Blue) Season 5 Revelation On monster island Ultraman 80 is called upon to help with a medical situation only to be captured by Gipsy and The Meta along with the others, Meanwhile Jack and Epsilon set off to try and find any of Epsilon's lost memories (Based off of Season 8 of Red vs Blue) Season 6 The Jaeger Program Saga Epsilon has gone inside the memory unit in order to rewrite events from the past. Meanwhile flashbacks revel what really happened in The Jaeger Program (Based off of Season 9 of Red vs Blue) Season 7 The Jaeger Program Saga In the past The Jaegars are trying to find the leader of a resistance that is out to stop The Director's Plans. In the present Coyote Tango has located Epsilon and plans to have him help her track down and kill The Director of The Jaegar Program Ultraman Belial (Based off of Season 10 of Red vs Blue) Season 8 The Ghidorah Trilogy The Ultras and Gipsy Danger crash land on a seemingly deserted island only to soon learn that it's another part of monster island, and while they were gone a civil war broke out between Mothra and her "evil" brother Battra (Epsilon and Coyote Tango went off to find stolen items from The Jaeger Program Based off of Season 11 of Red vs Blue) Season 9 The Ghidorah Trilogy Mebius, Jack, Ultraman, and Seven were saved by Mothra and Godzilla's forces, however Gipsy Danger, Zoffy, Leo, and Dyna were captured by Battra's, but soon both groups learn that there is something more to this war then previously thought (Based off of Season 12 of Red vs Blue) Season 10 The Ghidorah Trilogy With the truth about the war reveled Mothra and Battra decide to form a temporary truce in order to stop The Ghidorahs from taking over the world, however King Ghidorah himself has a difficult choice to make, Join his Family? or Stay Loyal to Monster Island (Based off of first half of Season 13 of Red vs Blue) Season 11 Something To Fear Things are finally toning down on monster island, with the Ghidorahs defeated the world is in peace. However that doesn't last for long because after meeting a new ally Godzilla is informed of another threat. a monster by the name of Yapool who's goal is to enslave monsters and force them to do his bidding (Based off of Season 6 of The Walking Dead) Season 12 What Comes After After he kills one of Godzilla's allies, Yapool forces the monsters from monster island to bring him stuff to help take over the universe, and Godzilla's allies can only sit back as The King of The Monsters is treated like a slave and at his lowest point (Based off of The first half of Season 7 of The Walking Dead) Season 13 March To War Finally having enough of being persecuted by Yapool Godzilla decides it's time for him and the other monsters on Monster Island to declare war against the evil alien (Based off of the second half of Season 7 of The Walking Dead) Season 14 All Out War Part 1 The war between Yapool and Godzilla begins. At first it seems to be going in The King Of The Monsters favor but a tragic event soon changes the course of everything (Based off of the first half of Season 8 of The Walking Dead) Season 15 All Out War Part 2 Despite suffering a massive loss Godzilla and his forces converse on Infant Island for one final battle against Yapool who has Kidnapped Mothra ( Based off of the second half of Season 8 of The Walking Dead) Season 16 A New Beginning 2 years have past since that day. All is good on Monster Island, but once again a new enemy threatens Godzilla and his allies. (Based off of Season 9 of The Walking Dead.) Season 17 No Turning Back Godzilla and the Monsters of Monster Island once again have to get ready for a massive fight, but can they prevail once again Season 18 Save The Earth A villain threatens to destroy all life on planet earth and it's up to Godzilla, Mothra, and The other Monsters to stop them Season 19 Battle For The Universe Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Kong, Gamera, and The Ultra Brothers must band together in one final attempt to save the universe (Based Off of second half Season 13 Of Red Vs Blue) Season 20 Ultramen Vs Ultramen? 10 months after saving the universe a series of terrorist attacks have been happening around the galaxy. One reporter sets out to find the truth. Who are these Ultra Brothers, and why have they become so bloody ruthless? (Based off of Season 15 of Red Vs Blue) Season 21 The Shisno Paradox The Ultra Brothers, Godzilla Mothra, Kong, King Ghidorah, Gamera and the rest of the monsters on Monster Island are called to go on one final adventure to stop an ancient evil. An Adventure That Involves Time Travel. ( Based off of Season 16 Red Vs Blue) Season 22 Singularity Civil War While trying to come up with a plan to stop the ancient evil Godzilla and Gamera disagree on how to go about it. Godzilla what's to take a peaceful approach, while Gamera wants to take a violent one. This results in the two having a massive falling out and other monsters choosing different sides. (Based off of both Season 17 of Red Vs Blue, and Captain America Civil War) Season 23 Infinity War The Ancient Evil Finally Arrives with one goal. to destroy all life, Can Godzilla and the other monsters prevent that from happening? (Based off of Avengers Infinity War) Season 24 Endgame In The Final Season of Godzilla Island Adventures, Godzilla, Mothra, Gamera, Kong, King Ghidorah, The Ultra Brothers, Gipsy Danger, Coyote Tango, and The Other Monsters must come together for one final battle to save the universe (Based off of Avengers Endgame)Category:YouTube Category:Godzilla